Mistress TianTian
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: TianTian is the daugter of a primeminister. Out side she is known as Tenten and inside she is TianTian they are two diff pple. But will they be revealed? Will her new husband tell all? Or will she reveal at her wedding ball?
1. Chapter 1 p

Kimiko: Read Review I don't own them yadda yadda.

Now for this story, although located in Japan, its weird and has like different villages. Like for example Konoha, Japan. Be creative. Secondly, the villages have Kages while the Island and country it self has a Prime minister. TenTen is directly related to the prime minister while Tsunande is only her Godmother.

Neji is still Neji the genius Hyuuga and all. His father IS dead. He does have the curse mark. TenTen is chocolate brown eyed while her other form is green eyed. The green eyes are in fact natural and the brown eyes are contacts or a henge. She is asked by her parents to wear this fancy uniform to school but afraid of rejection and disapproval at school, she changes before she gets there. Oji-san is her driver and she befriended him on her first need for transportation. They do have possession of cars and computers by the way and also have classes for ninja.

TenTen: Oh boy is everyone in for a surprise this time.

* * *

"Mistress TianTian."

"Mistress TianTian."

"Mistress TianTian!" a man called. A woman groaned deeply in response. "Is it not time for your departure?" A tall man dressed elegantly in black asked a young woman sprawled in bed. Dazzling green eyes fluttered open scrunching in discomfort at the trespassing light coming from the now open window. They wandered tiredly over to her alarm clock which had shut off automatically due to the lengthy time it had been ringing at her. She shot up from her bed, covers going flying, and her eyes widened. The maids fixed her bed and scrambled after her.

"SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN IM SORRY IM LATE!!" The woman shouted while rushing around wildly. She hastily stuffed two pairs of clothes inside of her school bag and dressed in another set of clothes. She was in an elegant navy skirt with a nice clean white dress shirt with a collar and buttons. Her hair was released and flowed in a wavy style down her back. Side swept bangs framed her face perfectly and she moved them behind her ear.

She flew down the stairs in an apprehensive mess and stopped abruptly. She entered a room that stood in front of her.

In one chair, at an extremely long table, sat a doll like woman. She sat neatly in her chair wearing a pink and green kimono. Her face was beautifully made up with a slight touch of eye shadow and eye liner. Her plump lips coated in a dark red shade of lipstick. She had the same kind of green eyes as her daughter. Her skin was pale and smooth like silk. She was stunning.

Next to her at the small end of the table for approximately 50, sat her husband a man in a cleanly ironed dark blue suit. His brown hair combed and gelled. He sat reading some scrolls as he ate along side his wife. She stood at the door and bowed before the two gorgeous adults.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama." She took a seat at the table. "Itadakimasu." She said voice calmer and steadier than before she had arrived. She ate what she was served and excused herself from the table. Some servants came in and took care of her dishes.

She walked to the door and bowed once more. "Gochisousama deshita" She finished before taking her leave. She closed the door and took off in a dash. She grabbed three pairs of shoes from the door and ran off. She stopped outside of her house in front of a small limousine. She threw herself in the back with her bag. She nodded to the driver.

"Ohayo Ojii-san. The normal routine please, and step on the gas!" She said in a huff. He nodded with a friendly smile and rolled up the windows around her including the one separating her from the driver. Then they faded into a darker shade so they hid what she was doing but she could still see out.

She grinned and took out the clothes that she was actually supposed to wear to her school. It was a dark crimson skirt and a white collared shirt with a red ribbon. The man rolled down the windows at her request and smiled at her. He parked a little away from the school like usual out of sight. She got out and pecked the older man on his cheek in gratitude. He smiled and nodded. She rushed off and entered the school grounds. It was her first day in her first year in secondary school. Her parents didn't allow her to apply for the special ninja classes in fear of her being harmed but she did any way. She made a clone that looked much like she did when she left the house.

She pulled her hair up in her signature buns. On her way she met up with a familiar group of ninjas. They called out to her and waved as she ran to them. She smiled and walked along side them listening and laughing with them. As the sound of the bell was heard, the group split up quickly to go to class. They got to their class and sat in their three man teams at their tables.

She sat with her teammates Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. She smiled at Neji who nodded back at her. She had long admired him. Every last detail of him. From the way he fought to the rare smile he showed to the way his long sil like hair swished while sparring. She turned to her other teammate Lee and smiled at him. He flashed her a flashed her a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

She winced and smiled with a sigh at him. A teacher walked in. Other teachers followed him in as well.

"Well you're looking at your new teachers for the rest of this year. You will be in this room for the year. Your teachers will come to you. Kakashi is home room and also english, Kurenai is Home Ec. Gai and Anko and Physical Ed. Jariah is Sex Ed. Asuma is History, Orochimaru will be Science, and Iruka will come in for Mathmatics. And I as you may or may not know am your principal as well as your nurse." Said a busty blonde woman with beautiful hazel eyes. A teacher with his nose inside a small orange book was the only one remaining when all the others left. TenTen read the cover and cringed. She liked Iruka better he actually taught. He sat down and the other teachers left. TenTen began to talk to Neji and Lee. The teacher kept on reading.

"TianTian please collect some thing from the office." A woman announced over the intercom. TenTen stood slowly to go collect her package but Neji looked at her and his eyebrows raised and he looked at her. She sweatdropped and thought fast. She went to Kakashi and asked to use the restroom. He gave his okay and she left hastily.

She snuck over to the office to make sure her clone had gone to recieve the things.

She slid gracefully into the office and looked around. The principal nurse stood next to her driver in the middle of the room. She walked up to them and smiled at the man. The man gave her a lunch and the clothes she would need for her family meeting scheduled today. She sweat dropped.

"Hehe Arigatou Gozaimasu Ojii-san." She said taking the clothes with her. She made her way to the class and the clone returned to her own. TenTen walked in and sat down really fast. She sat near the door for reasons like this. Neji looked at her strangely but was distracted from his thoughts when the bell rang suddenly. TenTen took out the supplies required for the upcoming class. She decieded that her other self was going to be in this class from now on.

In next to no time, ninja classes began. They studied up on the history of Konoha and Japan, her prime ministers and Hokages.

After practiced weaponry, TenTen's specialty, they went to stealth and presence, then chakra usage with jutsus and kekei genkai. TenTen was exceptional with weapons, but she had no kekei genkai so remained silent during that portion along with Sakura, Lee and Naruto. Finally they had lunch and returned to their homes.

When the day had ended and TenTen was walking towards her drivers usual pick up spot, Sakura approached her.

"Oi TenTen tonight is your night for our hang out." TenTen smiled apologetically.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan but I'm busy today. I can't invite you all." She said Sakura pouted.

"You always have an excuse. Anyway, if you have time, after this mysterious thing you have to do, just go to my house." She said. The boys all groaned because of the thought of another night at Sakura's. Sakura roared at them all.

TenTen giggled and started to walk away. She stopped at her mini limo waiting for the man to unlock the doors so she could open it. The group walked back to her.

"TenTen we decided that your turn will be….Woah." Sakura said. They all looked at the car. TenTen sweat dropped glad she hadn't been caught climbing in.

"Ah ha ha………that's……… what I said I wonder who's car this is?" She said awkwardly touching it as if she had never seen it before. Her friends started to inspect it. They all admired different parts of it. Naruto had his head rammed against the window looking inside, Sakura and Ino were looking at the back with the Jacuzzi. Neji and Sasuke more looked at TenTen noticing her strange behavior. She stood a little aways freaking out anytime someone did somthing wierd or dangerous around it. Shikamaru and Choji could care less. TenTen sweat dropped.

"Um guys I'm pretty sure this man has to go some where like to pick some one up maybe around the corner or something." She said. Ojii took the hint and when they had walked back to TenTen he drove off slowly and waited around the corner the opposite way she was going. The others agreed they told her day was tomorrow and left slowly returning to their conversations. She ran to catch up with the limo driver.

"You should be an actress Mistress you put on a fine act out there." He said with a smile. He rolled up the window and turned on the microphone from the front to the back seat.

"Ha Ha very funny Jii-san. I just don't want them to know until later. And I need to find or borrow a house so that they can come over to it." She said changing into her good clothes. He rolled the window down when she was finished. She let her hair fall from its two perches on her head and pulled out chocolate brown contacts.

"They will find out eventually my mistress, especially since your mother is trying so hard to find you that perfect suitor and will have a celebration for that very reason. They will all be invited too in case you forgot. Also you will have to converse with them and befriend them as well to seem natural." He stated. She sweat dropped.

"Thanks I really needed another thing to stress about. I'll get through it. I guess." She said as they arrived in front of her home. She exited the car and walked to the room she was needed in. Inside she met her parents and the back of the heads of some visitors. It was another suitor offer. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at another wasted day turning down another rich snob.

She bowed. "Kon ban wa Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Hello guests." She said in a smooth polite tone. She waited until her parents allowed her to take a seat then did so. She finally looked at the guests. She gasped softly, glad no one really noticed. It was Neji and his uncle, or as she had so kindly put it the rich snobs waiting to be turned down.

The said man looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She looked away. The adults discussed something amongst themselves which TenTen didn't really pay attention to whereas distressing about being in the same room as Neji dressed as a new unusual person. She almost missed it when the Adults dismissed them to be alone together while they discussed other matters.

'Man this is going to be a long night.' She thought as she passed a pleasant yet cautious and uneasy smile over at Neji. He raised an eye brow and nodded back to her.

She sweat dropped. 'Just like Neji.' She stopped in front of Neji.

"Well… umm… would you fancy a day out?" She asked hoping he would refuse and leave. He nodded.

"Hai TenTen. That would be fun." Neji noticed her eyes widen a fraction and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked at her through his peripheral vision. "Th-that would be great but my name is TianTian." She continued to walk her pleasant smile still plastered there. Neji frowned. He hated when she had to force a smile. Her normal smiled were always so enchanting.

"Hm okay then Tian-san but i wanted to pay a little visit to my friends before we go anywhere else. I'm sure you wouldn't mind it if I brought you along?" He said. TenTen sweat dropped.

"Uhh... I... ano.... I suppose there is no harm in that…" She said slowly gazed at the floor intently. She led Neji to her mini limo and climbed into the back seat with him. He gave directions to the driver. TenTen broke into a hot sweat quickly forming ways to escape this situation.

They arrived at Sakura's house. She got out after Neji held the door for her. Her hair was down and wavy. She had changed from her elegant uniform to another set of formal attire. A long green skirt that ended down at her ankles and a lighter green shirt, it was exceedingly elegant with a sparkle here and there for some more effect. She got more and more tense and Neji watched in amusement. He rang the door bell and Sakura answered it. TenTen was hoping for her to not be home.

She prayed they had dragged them off to go shopping. "Hey Neji come on in, ....uhh who is your friend?" She asked looking at her suspiciously as if she had seen her before. TenTen smiled nervously and made her way in after Neji. The others came and greeted them and then stared at TenTen.

The others came out from nowhere hearing the question and sensing more than two presences. Naruto pushed his way to the front and looked at her funny. "Do I know you?! Who are you? Why are you here? Are you Neji's Girlfriend?! There's no way!!" Naruto asked all in one breath. TenTen felt like castrating him with the sharpest weapon in her pouch, but smiled and answered him. Neji felt her deadly spike in chakra and almost laughed out.

"Hello I am TianTian, **_daughter_** of the **_prime minister_** of Japan and the **_god daughter_** of the **_Hokage _**of Konoha, Japan." She said putting massive emphasis on a few words to get her point across. "I'm here because I am **_accompanying_** Mr. Neji." She said in a sweet voice. He nodded fighting the urge that tugged at the corners of his lips.

She sighed quietly. Just then, a boy dressed clad in all green came up. "HELLO TENTEN YOU LOOK ABSOLOUTELY LOVELY TODAY! EXPRESSING YOUR YOUTH AS A WOMAN IS SO MAGNIFICEN! ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR PREVIOUS BUISINESS?" He asked deafeningly, in her face. TenTen snapped and nerves popped on her head. She struck Lee on the head roughly. When she was done beating the shit out of him she looked up and everyone was gawking at her. She sweatdropped.

"I'm truly sorry but it irks me so to be confused with another. It happens quite often that it has become quite an immense pet peeve of mine. And this boy was mighty bothersome not to be discourteous." She said with a smile. Everyone left it there before the same happened to them. They lingered at Sakura's house for a moment more and TenTen was as attentive as ever. Soon Neji bid Sakura and the rest a goodbye and they left.

"You're skilled." Neji said once they were in the car with a smirk. TenTen beamed at the compliment.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about." They got to the house and met with the adults. They had not yet reached an agreement so Neji was to live with them so he could be studied and told weather he could have her hand in marriage or not. She and he would make a decision after the adults had confirmed he was suitable as a member of this family.

'Why, Why me? This year is going to be really complicated.' TenTen contemplated. She smiled wearily over at Neji and took his hand. She led him to her room. TenTen giggled slightly at Neji's reaction to her unexpected contact. Her room was mostly all one color. She had a queen bed with a green and pink bed spread. Her curtains were pink and green. Her walls were all green with pink decorations sprinkled here and there. She had a green, black, and pink dresser with a mirror and a pink closet. Neji raised an eyebrow at her room.

TenTen got onto her computer where she was known as theWeaponPanda whilst Neji inspected the room. A small ninja girl popped up on her screen.

"Hello Mistress. Would you like to talk to your online friends?" The program asked. TenTen nodded. She vanished for a second then came back with a file. She cut it with a kunai knife and it opened.

On the list it said: Blossomgurl MindMistress LazyShadow WhiteFighter Shymistress Windmistress SandMaster RamenKing Emochiha Fuzzibrows Doggiboi Bugexpert ChipChomper Kingofdapuppets . She looked for WhiteFighter but he wasn't online. A few days after she had added this chat box, he had requested her and never once said his name. But by the way he talked she knew he was some one she knew. He was extremely sweet and caring and gave such good advice. She couldn't bear to ask his name after talking to him so familiarly for so long. She admired him almost as much as she did Neji.

She said hello to Sakura and turned her computer off. She yawned. It was a little late. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. When she was finished she put on some sleeping clothes and went back to her room. Neji looked at her. She looked back and this continued for a few minutes until Neji broke the silence.

"Where am I to sleep?" Neji asked calmly. Her eyes widened.

"Okaa-san you are so malicious!" She muttered. Neji heard her and tried hard not to express his amusement. She pointed at her bed looking anywhere but him praying her blush wasn't showing up too badly. Then she zoned out picturing how appalling her nights would be now.

Neji nodded and took his shower as well. When he came out, TenTen, who was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching, almost had a heart attack and fell off the bed onto the floor when she saw him.

His body was bear except for a pair of boxers laying low on his hips, showing all of his six-pack and just a bit more leaving much to the imagination. She could see every dent, scar and muscle in his toned body from his career as a ninja as clear as day. His hair, wet and released from its ponytail, framed his pale face flawlessly and his curse mark was displayed completely. All in all he looked hot. He made her want to push him to the floor and kiss every inch she had access to.

She blushed deeply and clumsily fumbled with the light until it turned off. Neji feeling playful, climbed on top of her using the darkness as an excuse. Then he got in next to her in their bed and said goodnight. TenTen lay fully alert in bed with her heart going a mile a minute. She felt Neji brush against her foot and she had almost shrieked. Finally after reassuring herself nothing bad would occur she dozed off.

* * *

Kimiko: That was my story yes it sucked sorry to waste your time. Please Review if u think this story is worth two minutes of your life to review. That is all.

TenTen: She's scary and a pessimistic person. Also she is really pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2 p

Kimi - Once again I don't own them yada yada. Just read it…. and savor it :)

* * *

Neji awoke from a pleasant night of sleep and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched his arms a bit and suddenly became aware of another source of heat on his body. He look around to find himself in an inescapably tight embrace. His future partner TenTen, or TianTian, was fast asleep on his upper torso, her hands wrapped snugly around his slightly thin but muscular frame. She moved her head at his disruption and brushed lightly against his nipple. He groaned inaudiably. He loosened her arms from around him and squirmed from her grasp. Her eyes fluttered open gradually. Neji looked at her waiting to see if his movements had roused her.

Her body shot up and swayed for a bit mimicking Lee's drunken fist style. She grabbed around roughly as if she were looking for a lost source of heat. Her hand soon met his pillow and she ripped from the spot in which it previously lay. She held it much like she held Neji but this time her legs had wrapped around it as well.

Hugging it tightly she fell back onto the bed back into a deep sleep.

A short smile tugged at his lips as he let out a low chuckle. He turned and grabbed his things to prepare for school. After a shower and dressing rather quickly, he returned to the room and sweat-dropped. His graceful partner was now sprawled messily over the queen bed with the blanket no where to be found. He sighed and left again.

He gracefully descended down the stairs and turned into a hallway to reach the large room in which they ate in. He bowed in the adults' presence and sat before them waiting with her parents in serene silence. A loud screech echoed throughout the house. Tian's parents remained composed and he once again had to suppress the urge to laugh.

Then the loud thuds of feet sprinting around upstairs came after. Then all went silent and there was a sound at the door. TenTen had arrived.

* * *

"Mistress it's time to awaken….once again. And you are late…..once again." One of the maids whispered delicately poking the young woman in the side after a few minutes of no response.

Her eyes fluttered open leisurely and as they ran over the nearby alarm clock she repeated her cycle. Bellowing apologies to all maids, butlers, and helping hands she prepared herself in her elegant garments. Sprinting from room to room to obtain things she would need, she finally raced downstairs pausing for a moment at the door and dropping a book. Stuffing her bag and fixing her clothes she stood straight and tall and put on an emotionless mask as she had seen Neji do plenty of times. She entered the large doors and found Neji already looking in her direction.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Neji-sama." She said and walked gracefully to her seat. Neji had long gone. An graceful young woman had graced them with her presence and Neji was utterly shocked. Her hair flowed gracefully down her back in small waves as she walked. Her chocolate brown hair made her green eyes stand out even more beautifully. She sat with her back straight, knees together and legs bent slightly outward, hands folded neatly in her lap and eyes settled on her plate in front of her.

Neji was now sitting with his mouth slightly parted and his eyebrows borderlining his hairline at the shock of this new TenTen. She had begun to eat. Not one piece of food was spilt or wasted. She drank her tea and wiped her mouth gently with a napkin under her plate.

She excused herself as she finished, right after she nodded to Neji to acknowledge that he was finished as well. They stopped at the doors and turned back to the two adults. They gave a respectful bow, turned, and left. TenTen jogged to the limousine that took her to school each day. Neji follow calmly. She jumped into the back and Neji followed less enthusiastically

By standard procedure, Oji started to roll the window separating the driver from the passenger but was stopped by TianTian.

The driver was rolling the separating window up and TenTen changed the plan telling him she didn't need to, not wanting to divulge anything to Neji that could give her away. She stopped as she was about to put her hair up, because Neji was looking at her with one of those all-knowing smirks, a look that told her she was giving herself away. She looked the other way with a small blush and left it as it was.

The car stopped at the corner. Neji looked at the driver. He in turn pointed to the young mistress. Neji nodded knowingly. TenTen got out and hugged Oji-san then scurried to the building ahead of Neji. There she made a clone and had it keep appearance as TenTen and hers as TianTian, it'd be straightforward that way.

She ran ahead and caught up with her friends. Her clone held conversations just like her everyday self acting as though nothing had changed. Neji showed up with TianTian, who had stopped to wait for Neji who had just been getting there at his tranquil, unperturbed pace. TenTen cocked her head to the side.

"Heya Neji, who's this?" She asked. Sakura and the others recognized her immediately.

"Hey she's the girl Neji brought with her last time. TianTian I believe. She beat the shit outta Lee because he mistook her for you." Some one said. TenTen blushed. No one but Neji, and Lee noticed.

TianTian bowed to them her hair falling in front of her face. TenTen talked to her much like you would to a normal person. They seemed to get closer and closer to each other eventually becoming good friends. Neji smirked. Lee was baffled.

The bell had rung and they reported to their classes. They sat and talked once again. Kakashi actually stopped them this time. They all looked at him.

"Ohh whom might this young woman be?" He said looking at TenTen. TenTen's clone sighed. "Kakashi Sensei, she's been in here since the first day, yesterday. You just never noticed her. Her name is even on the attendance list if you ever bothered to look at that once." TenTen's clone said. Kakashi nodded checking the list and seeing she was right. She was going to have to put this clone up every single day wasn't she? TenTen stood and introduced herself as TianTian. She sat back down and carried a conversation with Hinata.

Following that, their classes pressed on having 'TianTian' introduced as a new student in each of her classes. TenTen left school exasperated and nervous. TenTen was still posing as TianTian and the clone remained the same. Neji put his hand on the real one's shoulder from behind once and the she almost turned and smacked him. She recognized him first though. She gave him a wary smile. Neji leaned forward and told her some thing in her ear.

"This would all be over if you just confessed." He said. He smirked and went off to the limo. TenTen got there and sighed. She felt new memories enter her mind as her clone was dispursed. She fell asleep in the back soon though. The driver chuckled lightly at the kind hearted girl fast alseep in his car. He asked Neji to kindly take her to her room. He picked her up bridal style after a curt nod and walked off with their belongings to TenTen's room. He lay her gently back on her bed and looked at her. He cleared some rouge hairs from obstructing his view of her face.

He knew she was really stressed out, but only Kami knew why she bothered to hide it. He thought even though will all the stress handed to her, she was still gorgeous. He decieded to confront her about her secrecy later.

He looked back at her and studied her sleeping face. He couldn't begin to comprehend the soft and tranquil feeling that washed over him as he stood next to the sleeping girl. The way his stomach did summer saults in her presence, but he didn't mind it much. He kissed her lovingly on the cheek and pulled back swiftly as he realized what he had done. He composed him self the best he could left before he lost his control.

He blushed at the thought. He went into a living room. He watched some T.V and studied. Soon he began to feel quite tired. His hand was sore from writing and his eyes got tired from the bright screen. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell alseep.

* * *

TenTen awoke soon enough though. She was still half a sleep but awake enough to get ready. She got some clothes on and excused herself from the house. She walked around for a while and finally stopped at her favorite spot. She stood enjoying the breeze and view that made it her favorite spot. One other thing about this spot was so special.

This was the spot where she first met and gave a kiss to Neji.

* * *

_A tiny girl with hair all over her face and head walked around aimlessly. She was rich, yes, but dressed avragely. She was well known and such but still just ordinary. She was walking carelessly, when she suddenly tripped over a Sakura tree root. She fell and rolled roughly to the side where she met a cliff like formation looming over a far down patch of grass. She clung to the edge in attempt to return to safety but she only slipped more. She almost dropped to her death when a small but warm pair of arms stopped her. She whimpered and opened her eyes to see her savior. A small, white eyed boy stood with carefilled eyes and a small smile. _

_"Dijoubu Desuka Mi-san?" He asked. She blushed heavily and nodded. She got up and lifted her hair to get a better look at him. He was very cute and just as kind hearted. She swooned and knew she liked him from first sight. He cocked his head to the side. _

_'You look like my cousin Hinata. She's always red like that.' He said with a chuckle. She blushed even more. He pulled her to him and turned her around. She blushed more and more every time he touched her the wierd feeling in her stomach jolting and sparking. He put his hands on her waist and sat her down and she almost sqealed. Out of his pocket, he pulled out two dark green ribbons._

_"I dont really know why I happen to have these but you can have them. Oh and my name's Neji whats yours?" Neji said. TenTen said her name quietly. Neji smiled._

_"Heaven how cute." He looked at what he was doing and found he was done. She felt her head and found she had two buns on top of her head. "Very Very Cute." He said jokingly. TenTen blushed. They talked for a while and found out they were very similar and even attended the same school._

_It had begun to get dark. TenTen knew she had to get home or she would be in deep trouble. She got up and told him she had to go. He nodded and stood as well. She looked at him with a huge blush. She pushed her fingers together quickly and started to fidgit. Just as he was about to ask her something, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. _

_With her head a comlete shade of moroon, she said, "SUMMIMASEN I HAVE TO GO BYE NEJI!!! SEE YOU LATER!" and she turned and ran like crazy. Neji stood bewildered. He smiled with a tiny blush._

_

* * *

_

She smiled to herself and touched her lips. She would never forget that moment in time. Neji had to leave to America for business so forgot about it completely. She looked out on the village. Soon the breeze returned. Under her feet though, the grass and dirt began to wither away, leaving nothing to stand on. She fell. Sliding against the rocks and such she landed on a far away ledge. She could hardly get up.

Thinking nothing of it, She tried to force chakra into her feet to climb back up but was too banged up. She growled at the weak limitations of her body.

* * *

Neji sprung awake. He felt a bad omen. He went to check on TenTen but she wasnt there. He asked around and found out she had gone out over two hours ago. He left to go search for her. Walking endlessly around random places, He called out her name. She heard him as he walked by that spot. She weakly called out Neji but he couldnt hear her. Desperately she realeased as much chakra as she could hoping he could sense it.

He did but it was so weak he couldnt pinpoint its location. It lingered in the air in no absoloute direction. A rock fell from the ledge onto TenTen 's stomach and she groaned softly and coughed. Neji caught the noise and looked around at the sound of it. He looked over the edge to find TenTen lying there with her hair down and her ribbons caught on the Sakura tree's roots. He grabbed them and pumped chakra into his feet, he climbed the wall and grabbed TenTen. He walked back up with some difficulty.

When he got up he set TenTen down and tried to fix it the way it always is when she is appearing as TianTian othewise she would freak out and stress herself out more. She let her eyes flutter helplessly open and looked at Neji. She smiled.

"To my rescue again huh Neji. Almost exactly like last time. You even fixed my hair like you did last time...." She looked at him in a daze, leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "...Now its Exactly like last time." She smiled and passed out. Neji took her home for the second time today.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!!! I know it sucks but spare two seconds of your life and review.


	3. Chapter 3 p

I dun own um bla bla enjoy!!

* * *

**Flash Back !!!**

_"To my rescue again huh Neji. Almost exactly like last time. You even fixed my hair like you did last time...." She looked at him in a daze, leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "...Now its Exactly like last time." She smiled and passed out. Neji took her home for the second time today._

* * *

TenTen's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in her room. She could barely remember a thing. She remembered Neji was living here and how she had to clone her self to get away with it. But soon memeories began to tear into her mind. Flashing quickly she saw her first kiss with Neji, Her second kiss with Neji, falling off a cliff, going with Neji to her friends house, and all sorts of other things. They flashed in no particular order or pattern. She groaned and rolled around.

She sat up and noticed some thing almost imediately. Neji. He was in a chair lying on the bed next to her. She reached out to touch him but remembered how she had suddenly kissed him. She flinched and drew back. Neji began to stir though. She panicked and fled back under the covers. She pretented she was still asleep. Neji rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"TenTen?" He said. He looked over to her sleeping figure. He stared at her face for a while then smirked.

"I know your awake." Neji said. TenTen peeked an eye open. Neji chuckled. TenTen sweatdropped.

"Neji, how di-- Ie, Why do you think TenTen and I might be the same person?" She asked. Neji was startled by this question but answered none the less.

"Because, when they call for Tian-chan to pick somthing from the office, it seems your bladder just seems to spring with it. When Kakashi called for her in attendance, when he actually did it, you would always answer for her. In the car you were going to return your hair to their standard buns. And because I can tell the obvious diffrences in two different people's chakra. When two people have the exact same presence as well as chakra system pattern, it sort of gives off a suspicious there is one more reason but should I tell you??? Hmmm.." He said. Tenten stared.

She waited impatiently. Neji chuckled at her when she puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Fine." He said. TenTen grinned. Neji rose from the bed and locked the door to the room they were in. TenTen stared intently. Then he returned to the bed and crawled on top of TenTen who blushed like a cherry. "It just so happens, that I have fallen in love with you." he said nipping at her ear as he whispered into it in a deep husky voice that excited TenTen in a scary way.

"I can decifer between who I know, don't know, like, and who I'm deeply, truely and madly in love with. And both women I love with all my heart, whether they hide from me or not." Neji brought his head down and kissed Tenten lightly. TenTen's hands slithered around Neji's neck and Neji's hands went around her. They kissed feverously until they broke for air. They sat up.

"Why?" Tenten asked with tears starting to form. "Why would you love some one like me? Even after I lied and hid?" She asked. Neji kissed her again.

"Because TenTen, your amazingly beautiful, powerful in more ways than one and very strong willed, not a fan girl, your a great kisser, and I love you." Neji said ending it all with another kiss. His hands were completely out of control and crept slowly up her shirt. TenTen did the same. They felt every part of the other memorizing every scar, bump and crevice of their lover while kissing. They separated for breakfast.

* * *

Tenten decended down the stairs with even more grace than usual and found that along with her parents, Hinata was there as well as her father and younger sister. TenTen twitched. Neji tried hard not to burst into laughter.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Okaa-sama Otou-sama. Hello guests. I welcome you to our home." She sat at the table and began to eat. Neji did the same.

"We have some thing.....well things to be precise. First of all Neji you have been chosen as you requested. You will wed Tian Tian. But if she can not produce a child by 19 she will be divorced from you that was what we have agreed on. So we wish you luck on your task." Neji and TenTen looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Soon you will either move in with the hyuugas stay in this house or get an apartment for you two." They said. Neji blinked Tenten let her jaw drop. "Don't worry not until 3 more years. Lastly , Tenten, your an older sister. I'm having a baby girl." Her mother said. Her father hugged her and smiled.

"No Tenten we are not kicking you out for the baby. We will not forget you either. Allowance will be deposited into a bank account for you and the rent or what ever will be paid for." She said. TenTen nodded with a huge smile on. She and neji left for the day. TenTen skipped next to Neji and hummed.

Neji looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She at him in fake confusion.

"NOTHING AT ALL WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?!" She asked with her huge grin still on.

"Remember when Lee saw that green speedo? You have the same expression on right now." Neji said shuddering.

Tenten cringed. "I don't want a sibling they are hard to take care of and I will be stuck with the watching and such because my parents are busy. Not to sound spoiled or anything but i bearly get to see my friends now!" She said.

Neji chuckled. "Is that all? I was afraid you thought you would be sold after the baby comes. Look at it this way. Its practice for what is to come in three years when you have to bear my child other wise we will be seperated. And I'm by your side so relax." He said glancing at some of the stores they passed. She smiled. She poked Neji on the shoulder. He looked over at her and she pecked him on the lips. He blushed. They walked around for a while too then headed home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyes my crap i wrote..........


	4. Chapter 4 p

Kimi: Once again I dont own them And all. I so wish I did but then again it would be more eechi action than what it is now.

* * *

**Flash Back !!! **

__

"We have some thing.....well things to be precise. First of all Neji you have been chosen as you requested. You will wed Tian Tian. But if she can not produce a child by 19 she will be divorced from you that was what we have agreed on. So we wish you luck on your task." Neji and TenTen looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Soon you will either move in with the hyuugas stay in this house or get an apartment for you two." They said. Neji blinked Tenten let her jaw drop. "Don't worry not until 3 more years. Lastly , Tenten, your an older sister. I'm having a baby girl." Her mother said. Her father hugged her and smiled.

"No Tenten we are not kicking you out for the baby. We will not forget you either. Allowance will be deposited into a bank account for you and the rent or what ever will be paid for." She said. TenTen nodded with a huge smile on. She and neji left for the day. TenTen skipped next to Neji and hummed.

Neji looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She at him in fake confusion.

"NOTHING AT ALL WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?!" She asked with her huge grin still on.

"Remember when Lee saw that green speedo? You have the same expression on right now." Neji said shuddering.

Tenten cringed. "I don't want a sibling they are hard to take care of and I will be stuck with the watching and such because my parents are busy. Not to sound spoiled or anything but i bearly get to see my friends now!" She said.

Neji chuckled. "Is that all? I was afraid you thought you would be sold after the baby comes. Look at it this way. Its practice for what is to come in three years when you have to bear my child other wise we will be seperated. And I'm by your side so relax." He said glancing at some of the stores they passed. She smiled. She poked Neji on the shoulder. He looked over at her and she pecked him on the lips. He blushed. They walked around for a while too then headed home.

* * *

TenTen lay on her bed thinking the over the past few days with Neji. Her eyes were closed and a hand over them. She was clad in a pretty big shirt and shorts. Her hair was down because she was in her home.

"Oi Tian, do you do this often?" A voice said from above her. She moved her hand and opened her eyes. She met with Neji's cool look hovering upsidedown over hers. Even though they were technecally married, she couldn't stop herself from blushing around Neji. So once again she lit up and Neji watched amused.

But this time was diffrent from way before when he was amused. Now he chuckled and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed more and sat up. Neji sat next to her and his hands slid around her waist.

"We should go some where together _TIANTIAN_." He said, stressing her birthname to imply that she couldn't go in TenTen form this time. She pleaded with puppy eyes but he smirked and shook his head. She pouted but nodded her head slightly. He let her go and stood.

"Okay tomorow lets go to ummm..." He droned off. TenTen thought and decided to intervene.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" She said. He cringed hoping she wouldn't say that. He hated the crowds, high rides, and people staring at his eyes. He made a face that was like a Neji version of pouting.

TenTen giggled. "HAI! WAH!!!!!! AMUSEMENT PARK YATTA!!!" She said jumping. Neji watched her chest jiggle in front of him and looked to the floor in defeat.

TenTen giggled and picked his chin up. She bent over and kissed him straight on his lips with her eyes closed. Neji jumped a little but kissed back. He would need some time to fully get used to her sweet kisses when ever he wanted. She blushed and pulled away. Neji blushed too.

Neji stood and walked with TianTian to get ready for dinner. As usual TenTen was unusually polite at the table with her father and mother. Hinata kept staring at her suspiciously. So much so that she almost choked on a fish bone. She tried to help but TenTen's color changing head shot up and pretended she was okay. She scarfed down some water utterly shocking her parents and amusing Neji to no end.

After dinner TenTen was still blushing lightly when she asked to be excused. Neji finished shortly after as well. Hinata had long gone.

TenTen ran to her room. She opened the door to find Hinata. She was staring intently at her. Neji showed up behind her as well. Hinata stepped forward and Neji watched as Tenten backed towards him.

"Ten...Ten?" She said slowly. She shook her head in terror. Hinata was going to hate her for keeping it from her! "TENTEN! YOU LOOK A-MAZING WITH YOU HAIR DOWN!" The shy girl cried.

TenTen fell anime style. "NANI!!! DON'T YOU HATE ME FOR KEEPING IT FROM YOU!?! DON'T YOU FEEL FAR AWAY AND AKWARD NOW?!" She asked.

"Tecnically no. I'm in a similar position. Wealthy and powerful but I hide it no more than Neji does." She said. Tenten let her eyes widen slowly noting that Hinata was right. She turned to Neji who was smirking.

"N-Neji...would...would you all have accepted me if I had told you sooner?" She said. Neji nodded. She ran and hugged him tight. Hinata smiled.

"BUT I WANTED TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!! NO KIDNAPPINGS LIKE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER! NO ARRANGED MARRAGES, NO HIRED FRIENDS, NO DIFFRENT TREATMENT! I DON'T WANT IT NONE OF IT WAAA!" She complained into Neji's shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly. Soon her body went limp in his arms. He lay her on the bed and sat with her. Hinata smiled.

"Look at that. Neji found a lover." Hinata said bravely. Neji blushed. "I liked you better when you stuttered." He said looking away. TenTen giggled as if she could hear them and Neji noticed her warm comfortable smile. He smiled to. He put a blanket over her shoulders and left with Hinata. He smirked. He had his date with her tomorrow so could leave her alone for tonight. He left and went to another room to read some thing.

* * *

TenTen woke up again. She looked around but no one else was with her. She was in her large nightgown for cold nights. She walked out of her room and looked for Neji. She looked every where and found no one. Her parents were still even sleeping. She walked blindly into a room and found him asleep on a sofa there. A book was under his hands and his eyes were closed. His mouth lay open and his hair was scattered around him. He looked like a true angel. TenTen slid over to him quietly and lay next to him. After looking at his book, then him, she too dozed off.

Neji woke up to feel something pressed against him. He opened his while pearls to find his fiance next to him. She was laying with her hair in the usual TianTian style and her face looked contented. But when he looked down though he saw her shirt was two sizes to big. She had moved around to much and it had slid down revealing some of her bare chest with out a bra. He blushed. Her pants were also bearly clinging to her legs. He silky legs and white panties showed. He blushed.

Her eyes sqeezed together then fluttered open. Neji blushed more and stared at her. She leaned up her shirt falling a little more and revealing two smooth white melons. She looked at Neji half asleep. Neji looked hungry. (A/N: I can't imagine why...)

"Neji?" She said. She looked at where he was looking. She noticed that her big pajamas had either betray her or done her a favor. She had to see Neji's reaction first. He watched her.

"Are you okay TenTen?" Neji said forgeting to use her birthname. TenTen couldn't tell what was wrong with him. He looked so red and hot.

"You should take your shirt off Neji. You look so hot." She said. She slid her hands up his shirt. Her hands brushed up higher and higher. His faced turned reder. He struggled not to moan.

"NEJI! Are you having trouble breathing or something?" TenTen said. She slid closer. He was losing control over his body. She sat in his lap. Every breath he took made her brush against his partner. He groaned. He struggled hard to keep him self in cheak. Neji jumped suddenly as TenTen touched his nipple. She almost lost her balance and reached out. She grabbed his leg and something else.

She pulled herself till she was sitting up again. Neji was as red as a cherry at that point. TenTen stared wide eyes at him. She looked down at what was upsetting him so much. She had pulled on the part of his pants where his partner was trying to break free of. She blushed and let go.

"Gomen Nasai Neji. I didn't know I was doing that to you." She said bowing. Her shirt slid off more and her full breasts were revealed.

"Damnit TenTen!" He said. He grabbed and shoved her on the sofa under him. She squeeked. He looked at her like a piece of meat. He lost all control. His surpressed hormones were coming up all at once. He kissed her hungrily careful not to hurt her. She was scared but loved it at the same time.

"Damnit TenTen you are so tempting. I tried to fight it off I did. I couldn't help my self though. ou act so tempting." He said kissing her fiercely in between sentences. He grabbed her breast and listened as she moaned. He squeased and rubbed. TenTen thrashed under him. His pants were getting tighter. He tugged her bottoms off and rubbed her through her under wear. She moaned loudly. (A/N: Rich people so sound proof rooms.)

Neji rubbed more and felt her get wet. She moaned louder every time. He moved the panty aside and shoved in a finger. She screamed in pleasurable agony. She could hardly stand it. Neji pulled her panties off leaving Tenten trobbing in pleasure. Her eyes were clouded with lust just like his. She looked at him with heavy breathing.

"Heh." He smirked. He put his face by her entrance and TenTen looked at him with her clouded eyes with wonder. He tapped her with his tounge and watched as she arched pushing on his head to bring it in. It felt so good. She was losing her control now too!

He kissed right above it torturing her the way she had done to him She screamed at him.

"AHHH! LOWER NEJI UGHHH!!!!!!!!" She said. Neji refused to move. Her licked her soft skin around her entrance. His hot breath was making her skin crawl. His wet tounge sent her over the edge. She screamed. Neji decieded to stop his mad torture and help Tenten. He licked her lower lips. She moaned out extreamly loud. Her fingers entangled themselves in his sliky locks.

He sent his tounge through to her sensiteve spot. She shrieked. He licked up and down over the spot and every where else. When she was about to release he took his prize. He went to the lowest point in her and shoved his tounge into her hole. She arched shoving his head inside of her. She made so much noise. Neji smiled.

"AHHHHHHHH OH!! OI MI GOD!!! AHH NEJI-KUN!!!! UGHH! UHHH YES NEJI YES!! RIGHT THERE DAMNIT!" She shrieked out. Neji took his tounge in and out slowly at first frustrating TenTen immensely. She took his head and shoved it inside of her. He stuck his tounge all the way out and went faster.

TenTen moved to Neji's beat with hard breathing. She couldn't last another second finally she was going to climax. She came all over and Neji lapped it up.

She watched as Neji lay next to her. She decided to torture him back. She got on him. She put her soaked and dripping entrance on top of his hard length. She let it poke into her tight walls just bearly and then took it out. She kept it up watching Neji struggle to keep cool. He let a moan escape. TenTen slid her hands up his shirt and pulled it up.

She went faster moaning as an added extra. Neji was soo hard. Her moan was soo turning him on. She grinded on his tip moving her body for show. He groaned. He clenched the couch hard. He had to keep himself from yanking her down and tearing through. She got off. He was breathing so heavy now. He had a little sweat trickling down his toned body. She licked his nipple softly. Then after hearing his sexy groan, she went back to his length. She licked the tip softly in circles. Slow circles. He whrithed stuggling to control his moans. TenTen stroked his base and swirled her tounge on his tip.

"Uhh!!! OH OHHH!!! TENTEN!!!OH!" He called out finally. He came shortly after. They lay together their clothes still on but slightly wet and rumpled. They lay back down and fell back to sleep. Hinata walked by calling for them. She got no answer and kept looking.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!!! Also go cheak out my two newest ones. Something about Bad Boys and Hyuuga Puberty. They are pretty well liked. Well maybe not the first.

Gaara: Don't flatter your self.

Kimiko: Pulls out flame thrower You say something?

Gaara: Silence. R&R.


End file.
